Tigers don't purr (Especially not for Wolves)
by jenjen1412
Summary: My name is Kayla (Prounounced Ki-la) Mori and I am a Hanyou. I am the heir to the Tora Clan who were killed by those D***ed Eastern Wolves when I was three. Later I met Inuyasha and we traveled together for a very long time before he started to fall in love with Kikyo in which we had a big arguement resulting in me leaving him. My story starts 50 years afterRated T for Language/Gor
1. Character Bio

_Tigers don't purr_

_Character biography/Message from the author_

_**Hey guys, This is my very first story on FanFiction so don't freak and tell me jenjen you aren't supposed to write like this because I'm only in 6th grade so I haven't really learned much 'cause I have a small school. I don't own inuyasha only a couple of OC's which if you want to send me suggestions for making my writing better (I know this is bad grammar) and new OC's just read and review please. I may or may not talk to some of the characters from InuYasha at the beginning and end of the story. Again this is my first story so cut me some slack and please read and review. I will appreciate any comments or constructive criticism about the story, but please don't give me some crap and insult me by saying your anonymous and then leaving a really mean message.**_

_**THANKS!**_

_***jenjen1412***_

Full Name: Kayla (Pronounced Ki-la) "Tora" Mori

Name Meanings: Fierce (made up) Tiger (real) Forest (real)

Age: 14 1/2

Race: Half Demon or Hanyou

Hair Color: Demon form: Auburn with black streaks Human form: Black

Eye Color: Demon form: Amber Human: Brown

Personality: Sarcastic, Fierce, Intelligent, Considerate, Stubborn, Kind (ish), and strategic

Family: They're all dead (due to a certain wolf tribe (hint, hint *cough Kouga cough*))

Interests: Beating up evil, Standing up for herself and Others, taking revenge for her clan, and helping InuYasha look for jewel shards

Hobbies: Fighting, Singing (she only did that when her clan was alive), Traveling around, Helping people, and Being invisible

Dislikes: Eastern Wolf Tribe, Naraku, Evil people, Idiot Jerk Faces who are full of themselves, (Kouga) and People who tell her what to do

Background: Kayla was born heir to The Tora (Tiger) Clan which was the leader, along with The Raion (Lion) Clan of all the tribes of the Neko (Cat) Demon Species that lived there. If one tribe was wiped out another clan would step up but let's not get into politics right now. For some reason Cat Demons and Wolf Demons hate each other and The Eastern Wolf Pack and The Tora Clan lived closer to each other than necessary so they often beat the crap out of each other. One fateful night, The Eastern pack attacked and killed all the members of The Tora Clan. Or so they thought. ;)


	2. Meeting an old Friend

**_Tigers don't purr_**

**_(Especially not for Wolves)_**

**_Me: Hi Inuyasha! Are you ready?_**

**_Inuyasha: What? Who the h*** are you?_**

**_Me: YOU IDIOT! SIT!_**

**_Inuyasha: Ha, only Kagome can do that!_**

**_Me: Do you want me to call her over here? *Says in a threatening voice*_**

**_Inuyasha: *Whimpers* No!_**

**_Me: Good. Now let's get on to the story._**

_P.S. *#*#*#* This means: Later that day or simply: Later_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. My OC's belong to me, though. *Glares at anyone wanting to steal them*_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Meeting an old Friend_**

(narrator)

A young Tiger Demon (BTW Tiger demons have Tiger Tails. Only the Hanyous have Tiger Ears) at edge of a slow-moving river with a thoughtful expression on her face, reminiscing about her past. A closer examination of her figure would tell you that she was a half demon or Hanyou, if you prefer, as her Tiger-like ears twitched and swiveled around at any noise. "You idiot, Inuyasha." She thought. "I still remember the day we met and I saved your sorry butt."

(Flashback)

Five older boys stood surrounding a little Inu (Dog) Hanyou who was holding a little red ball. One of the older boys was yelling at the Hanyou and pushed him over so the little boy Hanyou fell on his butt and started whimpering slightly. "Why would we play your stupid ball game with a little piece of s*** like you?" The Boy who pushed the Hanyou down yelled. (He seemed to be the leader.) "You're just a rotten, piece of s*** half demon! In fact, you only live here because your d***ed mother is a human! GO TO HE-" He was cut off by someone punching him in the gut, hard. "What's wrong with being a half-demon?!" A tough sounding voice challenged, daring him to answer. The older boys looked down, expecting a big, muscle-bound demon, but what they saw made them laugh really hard. A young Hanyou about the same age as the Inu they had pushed down and were bullying was staring up at them with a fierce look on her face and her hands curled into fists. She had thick, messy, black hair and furious amber eyes flecked with gold. The Hanyou was wearing a tight-fitting black leotard that went down to her ankles and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet and hands had retracting claws that would pop out and in as she flexed her hands into claws.

"I asked you a question idiots!" She yelled, punching the leader in the stomach again. "What's wrong with being a half-demon?" "YOU SON OF A B****!" The leader screamed at her as he swung at her with his huge fist. She instinctively ducked and punched him in the face while her leg swiveled into a roundhouse kick which caught one of the other boys in the leg which made him trip and fall on his face. She grinned, Her sharp teeth gleaming. "Now I see, it's because you're jealous!" The remaining four boys rushed (The fifth one having run away) her and she beat them off until it was only her verses the leader. She'd come out of the fight with few bruises but the leader of the boys was beat up and bleeding in several places. He growled at her, "You filthy b****, I'LL KILL YOU!" She easily dodged his attacks, scoring the last blow when she tripped him with another crushing kick that made him retreat. But when he was retreating he swore, "I'll get you next time b****." "I'd like to see you try." She sneered at his retreating form. "Wow, I think he called you b**** at least three times, that must be a new record for you." Said a snarky voice. She turned to see the other Hanyou picking himself up and dusting (if you're wondering the Inuyasha and Kayla are both nine while the bullies were at least 15) himself off. His ball had rolled near her feet so she picked it up and tossed it to him.

"Thanks. Hey, you didn't have to rescue me like that, I was doing just fine on my own." He said, looking at her. "I'm not sure to be offended or just amazed at your extreme stupidity. I blatantly rescued you from some d****bag bullies that were beating the crud out of you and all you can say you were doing fine!" She said, her voice rising in anger. "God, this guy is stupid." She thought angrily. He frowned and his cheeks went slightly red. "Well," He said stiffly. "I better be getting home and maybe you should come with me because you don't seem to have one." It was her turn to blush. "Fine." She said her tone relaxing as they started to walk in the direction of his house. "By the way, What's your name?" He asked curiously. She looked at him, suprised, for a second and then responded, "Kayla, what's yours?" "Inuyasha." They continued on this way not really talking to each other more like exchanging questions and answers. They soon arrived at a little, seemingly empty house. Inuyasha called out, "Hey Mom are you here?" But then the horrible stench of a demon hit our noses and stopped him from saying anymore. He kicked opened the door and they ran in only to be stopped by the gruesome sight of Inuyasha's mother lying dead on the floor with a man-eating lizard demon gorging on her flesh. Kayla immediately tightened her fists and kicked the demons body away from hers while Inuyasha rushed over to her. They tag teamed the demon and beat the s*** out of it in less than five minutes leaving it for dead on the floor. Then Inuyasha seemed be overcame by a wave of sadness and fell to the floor wailing,"MOMMY!"

(End of flashblack)

(Kayla's POV)

My flashback ended to the sound of voices coming towards my river. I had stayed here far too long. But wait, my ears swiveled at the sound of a voice I hadn't heard for 51 long years. It was the sound of my best friend: Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Dun, Dun, Dun. Ha, Ha hope you guys liked the first installment of my story! Chapter three will be coming out soon so stay tuned. And yes, I know this chapter is short but again this is my first story and I wanted to have an interesting cliffhanger that'll have you guys hanging off your chairs.(Or wherever you're reading this at.) Now for my daily chat with one of the characters!**_

_**Inuyasha: *Still screaming***_

_**Me: K, Since he seems to be err.. held up for moment let's talk to talk to one of the other characters**_

_**That Random Lizard Demon: I don't approve you addressing me as that random lizard demon, my name is BoB**_

_**Me: Seriously?**_

_**BoB: Yes**_

_**Me: Ok... let's get into the story. how did you like it BoB? *smothers laughter***_

_**BoB: I found it very interesting. But did you notice blah, blah**_

_**Me: Let's wrap this up! Bye Guys!**_

_**BoB: But I didn't finish my speech on the opinion of this fanfiction**_

_**FanFiction Fans: SHUD UP YOU B******!**_


	3. A strange Encounter

**Tiger's_ don't Purr_**

**_(Especially not for Wolves)_**

**_Hey guys! Yes I'm posting again! 3 chapters in one day, it's crazy right? But my brain is racing with ideas now and I should take advantage of it now before it dies down and I get a headache! Spoiler Alert: You'll see the guy she beats up in her flashback in the future! Into our daily chat!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my OC's so don't think you can steal them! _**

**_Me: Hello again Inuyasha, feeling better today?_**

**_BoB: I'm not Inuyasha but I do remember a certain person stopping my speech yesterday._**

**_Me: err..Yeah _**

**_BoB: Aren't you going to say hello?_**

**_Me: *sigh* Hello again BoB..._**

**_BoB: Now to get on with my speech. blah,blah,blah_**

**_Me: OH GOD NOOOO! INUYASHA HELP ME! *promptly faints on the spot*_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A strange encounter_**

((Kayla's POV))

I immediately knew I couldn't stay. I mean, I wanted to see Inuyasha, yeah, but I had changed a lot from the girl I used to be 51 years ago. But I knew a spot where I had the advantage of trying to be surprised by them being there. Them because I heard several other voices along with his and sniffed their scent on the wind. "Well Inuyasha," I thought to myself as I jumped over the river and landed lightly on my both feet. "Looks like you're chasing a girl again." Smiling, I let myself go as ran through the forest, somehow missing every stick and in the way thing. Or it could just be my cat-like instincts that kept me from being an idiot and trampling every stinking bush and stick in the forest. I slowed my free running down to a light jog and sniffed the air. I wasn't surprised at all when I smelled a demon and dragon one at that. There were many of them around here now and I just don't have the time to wonder why because I save the village's around here's butts all the time. I sped up again when got closer to village but what surprised me is that several shikon shards came into my radar. (Ok, pause the story. Yes she can sense _and_ see the shikon shards with a wider radar and sharpness than Kagome because she is...(drumroll please) Midoriko's Reincarnation.) So this jerk was using the shikon shards to increase his power because he was a weak a** demon. D***, How many of the f***ing demons that I come across are using the shikon shards to make themselves more powerful. "I must have like 12 shards, I mean Jeez, one is enough PEOPLE!" I thought angrily.

I sped up again so I was running pretty d*** fast although it was only half my usual and top speed. I quickly did my signature jump flip that sent me soaring straight at that bastard demon. Pretty soon the people at the village recognised and began cheering my name at the top of their lungs. What can I say, when you beat up demons for free you pretty much become a f***ing star. I quickly spotted the offending demon who was of humongous proportions, even by my sight and I've beaten up som d*** big demons. He was like a gigantic, flying, FAT worm with huge red and gold wings. His underbelly was all gold although everything else but his wings was red. His had (I swear) green flames in them and he was spurting similar ones on the little. "HEY UGLY!" I yelled. "OVER HERE!" He turned at the sound of my voice and as soon as he turned I slashed both his eyes so they squirted demon blood. "**YOU LITTLE B****! COME WHERE i CAN SMELL YOU!"** "And why would I do that?" I taunted as I quickly located the shards that were in his stomach. **"AHHHHH! Half-Demon!"** He screeched as I slid my swords down the length of his spine straight towards his tail. "Bet you can't tell where I am now!" I laughed.** "YOU LITTLE PEST! I WILL GET YOU!"** He raged, swinging his tail straight at me so I grabbed and yelled in the direction of his face,"Woo hoo, thanks for the ride!" **"B****, YOU REALLY PUSHING YOUR LUCK NOW!"** "Like I wasn't before!" I yelled, laughing as I got to the shards and stabbed straight through his scales. The instant I grabbed the shards, that d*** demon disintegrated into a pile of bones and made me plummet towards the ground below. But cats always land on their feet, right? I not only landed on my feet kept the shards and held them up to the cheering crowd. I turned around to everyone to show them my prize and came upon the dropped open mouthes of Inuyasha and his friends.

Inuyasha was the first to close his mouth (It's Inuyasha, guys) and walked up to me. "He only called you b**** two times. D*** It, I thought this one might have a new record." He said, reminding me of the day we met, again. The others had shut their mouths and now were coming up to us when the one carrying the shikon shards said with a twinge of annoyance (oh Kagome) in her voice, "Hey Inuyasha, Do you mind telling us who your friend is?" Before Inuyasha could I responded cooly, "Me?! I could ask the same about you! Plus, I can speak for myself. My name is Kayla, I am a Hanyou Tiger demon, and Inuyasha and I are best friends or at least we were." "And still are!" Inuyasha burst out. I raised my eyebrows slightly smiled and shook my head knowingly. "Well I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves." Said (I feel like addressing Kagome as a chick so don't get mad at me) the chick carrying the shikon shards."That girl has spunk. She is definitely going on my 'friend' list." I thought with a stupid grin on my face. Fortunately, the others didn't see my grin because they were looking at something or _someone _else. I felt a hand grope my butt and turned my head to see a dark-haired monk wearing a purple cloak standing there with an expression of pleasure on his face. My hand flew out and punched him before I even knew what I was doing, accidentally sending him flying into a nearby tree. "That's Miroku, a very perverted, lecherous monk as you just saw." Said the chick carrying the jewel shards and she went on to explain everything that happened since then. "If you're looking for Shikon shards, here have mine." I said and gave Kagome my bag of jewel shards. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she saw the 14 shards glittering in the light. "Where did you get these?" She asked me excitedly. "Mostly from Demons I killed and sometimes I found them hidden in weird places." She looked at me strange and I thought, "S***. Wrong thing to say." Inuyasha butted in (thankfully) and said, "So Kayla are you coming with us or not?" I looked at them, smiled deviously and replied, "Yes."

* * *

_**Yes, guys we will switch POVs but she is the main character so don't expect me to jump around from character. And yes, Koga is coming in the next segment of this story. Please R&R because I want to know how good I'm doing and so on. Now for our daily chat.**_

_**Me: Nice to have you here Kagome, the last few entries I've been tormented by a demon**_

_**Kagome: It's nice to be here, I can get Inuyasha to take care of that demon, you know**_

_**Me: No, No, I'm fine. thanks anyways though. He's super annoying**_

_**BoB: I am not!**_

_**Me: Go away I'm not talking to you**_

_**Kagome: Wow, he really is annoying**_

_**FanFiction Fans: We Agree!**_


	4. Blood and wolves

**_Tigers don't purr_**

**_(Especially not for Wolves)_**

**_It's Koga time! Not really but this is the first part where Koga comes and he's supposed to be here but he probably blew the appointment, again._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my OCs_**

**_Ginta & Hakkaku: *pants*_**

**_Me: Let me guess, Koga blew off the appointment?_**

**_Ginta & Hakkaku: Yep._**

**_Me: *sighs* Well, at least I can talk to you guys_**

**_BoB: Do you want to talk to me?_**

**_Me: Didn't I tell you to go away last time?_**

**_Ginta: Is demon bothering you?_**

**_Hakkaku: Cause we can beat him up!_**

**_Me: Yeah, thanks guys!_**

**_P.S. You guys are going to see a lot of them because they are two of my favorite characters plus I think Ginta is cute. Review if you agree! Also there might be little fluff/sad moments in this chapter._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Blood and Wolves_**

((Kayla's POV))

I was sitting close to the fire which burned lower every minute I sat by it. "Kayla" A soft voice said and I lifted my head to see Kagome awake too. "What?" I said, a bit annoyed because my train of thought was broken. "Why are you still awake?" She asked kindly but I could tell that wasn't the real thing on her mind. "Can't sleep." I said in gruff sort of voice. She looked over at Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't awake and listening and then scooted a bit closer, "Do you like Inuyasha?" I looked at her initially surprised at first then laughed softly and shook my head because I had definitely been expecting this question sooner or later. "Inuyasha's more of a brother to me than anything else. I mean he can be a stubborn a** sometimes but it's usually for one good reason or another. The fact we each didn't have a family (I'm not counting Sesshomaru) at a really young age made us depend on each other more which kind of leaned us towards more of brother/sister relationship then anything." I said softly remembering all of our happy, sad moments and everything else in between. "How did you lose your parents?" Kagome asked curiously. I told her the whole story and didn't lie or leave anything out. (For a change) Kagome's eyes widened throughout the story as I told her about being Midoriko's reincarnation and how I lost my family to those F***ING wolf demons. I thought to myself, "Why am I telling her all of this, it took me at least a month to tell Inuyasha just how my family was killed. It's like we're related (Heh, Heh)." "What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked me as soon as I finished telling my story. "Just how it seems like we're related." I said. "I actually agree with you. We should probably get some sleep, Night." She said as she layed down on her sleeping bag and soon the sound of soft breathing came to my ears. I sighed and leaned against a tree a soon fell asleep.

I woke to the smell of blood floating towards my nostrils. Blood. And Wolves. I picked myself up quickly and looked down at the sleeping members of Inuyasha's troop. He would understand where I went as soon as his nose picked up the scent. What also drew me to the sight was the fact that I sensed not two but _three_ shikon shards and I recognized the scent of the wolves as that d***ed Eastern wolf pack. I leaped over the bodies of Kagome and Sango (A demon slayer) and started running towards the scent of the massacre. I stopped before the village where I beat the s*** out of that demon only to find it completely massacred and saw a few man-eating wolves still feasting on the bodies of the dead villagers. The shikon shards I sensed earlier were long gone but not far enough to be out of my radar. I almost went towards the shikon shards when I remembered the poor villagers who were still being feasted upon by wolves. I quickly killed off the remaining wolves with a quick swing of my swords and went to clean off the blood because there was still some left over from my fight with that d*** demon from yesterday. I heard a nearby river and headed over there to clean the swords (and myself) up in a nearby pool.

*#*#*#*

After cleaning myself up a little, I stuck my swords back in their sheaths headed back to the village to bury the dead villagers. Before I could start digging the first hole, Inuyasha and his gang showed up looked worried at first but when they spotted me they started looking the tiniest bit pissed offish. Inuyasha marched up to me and said, "What the h*** was that Kayla?! You can't just leave us in the dark and run off like that!" I replied, getting pretty ticked off myself, "You really think I give a d***, If you bothered to use your sight and smell for once you would see that wolf demons slaughtered this whole village, you IDIOT!" Just then a pack of man-eating wolves surrounded us and Inuyasha didn't get in a word edgewise as they started to attack us. We killed off a few but the rest of them started howling for their leader. Inuyasha and I tried to stop them but I already sensed the three shards coming closer every minute.

((Koga's POV))

I was out hunting for my pack when I heard my wolves howling for me. A familiar scent caught my nose that surprised me, a Tiger demon and two mutts one of them being the Tiger demon. I raced towards the scent using the power of the sacred jewels embedded in both my legs and my right arm creating a mini tornado as I sped towards my howling wolves. I arrived at the scene where the two mutts and their friends were killing off my wolves. "Ha thought I smelled muttfaces!" I said with a smirk on my face. The Tiger mutt turned around with angry red tinted eyes and yelled, "There's the a**hole using the sacred jewel shards!" "Call me an a**hole will you b****?" "There's once." The other muttface muttered. Then I realized something,"Hey did you say sacred jewel shards?" "And what if I did?" She growled at me and said to the other muttface, "They're in both his legs and his right arm!" She ran at me claws and tried to hit me. I dodged her easily and she took out her short swords. Her canine friend said, "Stand out of the way Kayla, I'm going to try something! Protect Kagome and the others!" She nodded and jumped back to where their friends were standing. I instinctively knew something was wrong and yelled at my wolves, "Wolves, Retreat!" I ran away back to my cave the tornado flying behind me. Something about that girl made me look back for second, she would be very useful if I could capture her.

* * *

**_LOL! Dun, Dun, Dun! You're probably wondering how he's going to capture her, you'll just have to wait and see. On to our daily chat!_**

**_Me: Hi again guys_**

**_Koga: Hey Hotstuff._**

**_Me: Oh now you come idiot *glares*_**

**_Koga: I was busy.._**

**_Me: What? stalking Kagome?_**

**_Koga: *blushes* Noooo.._**

**_Bye guys!_**


	5. KIDNAPPED!

**Tiger's_ don't Purr_**

**_(Especially not for Wolves)_**

**_Hey guys! Thank you to NIGHTANGEL21 and kanna-yamamoto for favoriting my story! Now, I don't really have anything to say other than I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my OCs. No Stealing! Enjoy our daily chat!_**

**_Me: Hello? Is anyone there?_**

**_Naraku: Ha,Ha I trapped you here! _**

**_Me: Oh really? *snaps fingers*_**

**_Naraku: What?_**

**_Me: You're in a cage!_**

**_Naraku: Nooooo!_**

**_Me: Bye, Bye! *Snaps finger again*_**

**_Let's get on to the story! Be warned there is fluff ahead!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_KIDNAPPED!_**

((Koga's POV))

I was thinking about that girl again and decided to ambush them and steal the girl. She would be useful for seeing the jewel shards as they had been attacked by the "Birds of Paradise" which were the new enemies of the Eastern pack. Their leader was under the power of a sacred jewel shard and killed 50 of his men in one fell swoop. I called to two of his men, "Hakkaku and Ginta watch the pack while I'm gone!" "But where are you going Koga?" asked Ginta, a wolf demon with one patch of black hair in the middle of his white hair. He was wearing a furry vest with his chestplate underneath and a matching furry orangish skirt. The other wolf demon, Hakkaku, had his hair in a spiked white mohawk. He was wearing an armored chestplate with armored shoulderplates too and a brown furry skirt that was connected to his chestplate. "I'm going to get myself a jewel shard finder." I said, leaving them with confused looks on their faces as I ran outside the waterfall in search for that d*** girl. I sniffed the air and quickly got her scent along that wretched Inu (dog) half demon and all their friends. I raced towards them with the tornado flying behind me as I pinpointed actually where her scent was coming from.

((Kayla's POV))

Kagome and I yelled at the same time, "Watch out Inuyasha, I sense sacred jewel shards coming in fast!" Suddenly I was swept up off my feet bridal style and I was so surprised for minute I didn't scream and kick. I screamed in my captor's face, "**YOU A**! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! INUYASHA!**" I squirmed, punched, kicked, and screamed but this d***** didn't give a s*** to what I said. If anything he gripped me harder and closer to him then ever giving me a closer look at some of his features. He was obviously the same idiot whose wolves killed those poor villagers earlier today but now I got a closer look. His long raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had the brightest sky blue eyes that actually made my heart skip a beat before I thought angrily to myself, "You idiot, you can't like the b****** who kidnapped you!" I turned my head to see a giant cliff looming before me and that idiot heading straight for it. "You aren't going to jump that are you?" I screamed. "And what if I am?" He said, speaking for the first time in a cocky a** voice. "Shut up!" I said, slightly annoyed. He smirked and leaped off the cliff. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed. "Stop screaming and we'll be just fine." he replied. I purposely screamed in his ear just for fun which apparently made him nervous for a second cause we stopped flying and started falling. "**AHHHHH!**" I actually screamed this time. Somehow that a** managed to get the situation under control again and righted himself so we were running down the other side of the mountain into a cave hidden by a waterfall. My tail suddenly seemed to have a mind of its own and smacked that jerk across the face as he dragged me over to a bed of hay and threw me down.

"Thanks for being so careful, idiot!" I growled at him. "You're lucky I haven't killed you yet little Tiger mutt." He smirked at me. That definitely struck a chord and I yelled, "How dare you call me a mutt, I'm a cat and I'm not little! And if you think you could kill me I'd like to see you try!" I got up off the bed and drew my short swords. "It would be better if you obeyed me because you're in a pack of wolf demons just waiting for my order to kill you off." He said and pushed me back on to the bed of hay. Finally, that b****** made some sense so I sheathed my swords and just crossed my arms with an angry expression on my face. "Inuyasha please come and rescue me." I thought to myself although I could not believe I was thinking it. Two of his men came rushing in with terrified expressions on their faces yelling, "Koga those d*** birds of paradise attacked us again and Aoki and Hansuke were majorly injured in the fight!" They brought in two more of his men who were bloodied and badly injured. "D*** those beasts. That's the third time this week." Said Koga angrily and to me he said, "Stay here this doesn't concern you." "Yeah right. I'm just going to sit here while those two bleed to death." I thought to myself as I got up off the bed and took out my medicine pouch from around my waist. I pushed my way through the wolf demons that had crowded around the two injured ones. Koga looked at me and said annoyed, "What are you doing here?" "I'm not just going to let innocent people die even if they are wolf demons. I'm not just a mindless killer like you." That last part was more quiet then the rest as I got out the necessary herbs and supplies needed to dress the wounds. "What did you say?" He said, his acute demon ears picking up my side comment.

I just rolled my eyes in response. He looked at me and said, "You should probably get some rest." Although I knew he was right I couldn't help but be a smarta** and said, "Why should I?" He just sent me a cool glare in which I replied with a rolling of my eyes and stomping over to the bed of hay. I sat down and closed my eyes but I really didn't go to sleep because I was planning to escape under the cover of darkness as my biggest strong suit was stealth. Only when I heard the snores of the wolf demon tribe did I open my eyes to find that b****** Koga watching me from across the room. "What are you looking at?" I snarled at him, annoyed at him for ruining my plan. His response startled me, "You." I rolled my eyes (She rolls her eyes at Koga and calls him an a** a lot) and sighed deciding to try to sleep. I felt my breathing go softer and slightly quicker as I began to fall asleep.

((Koga's POV))

I was watching that Tiger girl to make sure she didn't escape like she tried to earlier. She seemed surprised when I gave her a direct answer to her question although I wasn't sure why I did. She wasn't even lying on the bed I so kindly gave her. I don't know what got into me but I got up, went over to the girl and picked her up and brought her over to my bed and gently put her down. Then I called two of my wolves over to sleep beside her. They were a bit hesitant at first but at my persistent stare they went over and curled up beside her. "Heh, she looks kind cute when she sleeps. Wait, what are you thinking?" I chided myself angrily but then I looked over at her sleeping body to see her tail curled up cutely in a little spiral and my expression softened. "I can't be falling for this mutt, tigers and wolves are bitter enemies!" I suddenly felt tired and layed down next to the wolves on my bed of hay. One of the wolves moved so I was sleeping right next to the girl when I realized I didn't even know her name. I soon fell asleep next to the warmth of her body.

* * *

_**Me: *sighs* I haven't even gotten to meet my OC yet**_

_**Kayla: Who, me?**_

_**Me: Hi Kayla!**_

_**Kayla: Hello...**_

_**BoB: Hi Guys!**_

_**Me: I thought you were dead!**_

_**BoB: You can never kill me! Bwahahahahaha!**_

_**Kayla: Yes we can!**_

_**BoB: Noooo! *gets attacked again***_

_**Me: Bye guys!**_

_**Hope you liked this slightly fluffy chapter!**_


	6. AN

**_Hey guys! I know, I'm writing a love story about my OC and Koga but I had several new ideas about stories and I wanted to write them down so I wouldn't forget them. Also I wanted to tell you guys that the two kinds of characters that I love write are a kind, caring girl who wants to help everyone and a supreme bada** who is just a bada**. I also want to know which one you want me to write first and then make a list of stories like 1: (something), 2: (else), and 3: (whatever). Review and tell me or else I'll just write whatever I want first. *laughs evilly* Heres the ideas:_**

**_Story #1:_**Did you know that Kagome has a little sister? And what's up with the weird necklace she wears? Well, she didn't know either until Mari, her little sister, arrived and they discovered they were look alikes although Mari is only twelve. Mari has been having weird dreams about a snake/dragon demon coming after her and saying, "Midoriko, I'm coming for you!" One night, after waking up from one, she spots Kagome sneaking out of the house to meet Inuyasha and the others. Kagome doesn't hear Mari sneaking out behind her and following her into the well where her adventure starts.

_**Story** **#2:**_20 years after Kagome decided to go live in the feudal era with Inuyasha, the Higurashi shrine is in ruins and is just a tourist hotspot now. A brown-haired, brown-eyed twelve-year-old girl visiting Japan with her friends is dared to go through the woods at night to find the shrine. The well started shining with pink/purple light while she was still there and she ended up tripping and falling into the well towards the Feudal Era. She meets Inuyasha's son and some of the other characters children including my OC, the dead Naraku's and Midoriko's ghost's daughter.

_**Story #3:**_A young Hanyou priestess named Miama (Pronounced My-oma) (You can suggest a different name in the reviews and I'll check it out) is the apprentice to a powerful small village priestess named Hanaki. Miama is different, even more different from a regular Hanyou, as she is the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko and is last demon of her tribe. She has heard of the great Inuyasha and his friends and longs to meet them. She is a bit of a hopeless romantic and sometimes wishes she was like Kagome and had someone to protect her other than herself and Hanaki.

_**Story #4:** _Jessica (Jess) is a determined 14-year-old. She was the track champion of the world two years ago. Before the accident happened. The night after winning the world championship she somehow tripped and broke her ankle rendering her legs useless for a whole season. A mysterious fire killed her parents and her little sister sending her to Japan to live with her last living relatives: The Higurashi family. Her interest in Kagome's grandfather's stories had only increased the chance of her meeting Inuyasha which she does, due to his own stupidity and stubborn temper.

_**Story #5:**_A young girl by the name of Amaya wishes to adventure out beyond her home town but she can't because of the force field protecting her village from demons and those with malicious intent in their minds. The artistic girl longs to go traveling the world but she has to take care of her aging grandmother and twin brothers in their hut by selling her paintings at the market. One day while offering her services to paint the villagers portraits she meets the priestess Kikyo and offers to paint her portrait in return for telling stories of the outside world which Kikyo refuses, but accepts her offer of a warm home.

_**Story #6:**_Kasumi, a young water nymph that lives in the lake near Koga's den has had enough of the blood bath that has happened around her home lately and confronts the idiots who caused it, the wolf demons. Her powers of controlling the water and talking to the animals that live beneath make her a very powerful foe, one that the wolf demons aren't able to defeat. So Koga kidnaps her and tries to use her power against Inuyasha which fails horribly but makes Naraku notice her immense power and something else, hidden deep inside her memories.

_**Story #7:** _Have you ever heard of a demon being born from two ghosts? A ghost demon like Kayami is born just like that. Kayami was born the ghosts of Midoriko and Naraku although she is under the control of Naraku, being mined controlled and having no control of her body. Her magic powers are powerful especially from her flower with three colored, three petaled flower in her hair. The red petal is using for conjuring a barrier, the blue for flying like with Kagura and her feather, and the black which enables her to speak to summon demons 'cause she is usually unable. But when Naraku commands her to capture Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter...

_**Story #8:** _No one knew about this reincarnation of Naraku's and she likes it that way. Traveling with her Shadow elemental neko Tigris she prefers to stay in the shadows and do good deeds as she travels earning her the nickname Shadow which she does to break herself away from Naraku. Her name is Hakari meaning radiance in japanese and she is half cat demon. She saves Koga one too many times and he's on to her scheme of staying in the shadows. But then Naraku captures her and she faces her true destiny.

_**Story #9:** _Hitomi, a girl with ghost eyes or so everybody says. She can see the ghosts and spirits of the demons that live in modern times and she can see people who are invisible to regular eyes including the shikon jewel shards. One day when she is getting teased by the jerks in her neighborhood, a spider demon appears and she faces off with it and is almost killed. This orphan was protected by Inuyasha who was coming to get Kagome and notices the commotion outside her house. She is then taught the ways of a priestess and a warrior so she can protect herself in the future. Meeting Koga makes her heart skip a beat...

_**Story #10:** _A traveling priestess going by the name of Chika spots a village being troubled by a pack wolf demons and instantly goes to help them get rid of the problem by killing off the wolf demons. In the process she gets captured by the wolf demons and taking to their annual gathering to sell her off along with all the women they had captured from the village. When they are at the meeting, Chika helps the other women and demons at the slave train escape but she can't save herself as she is auctioned off though she struggles greatly.

_**K, These story ideas were either came off a song or just are made up of questions. The one that's based off of a song is based off "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars. The other ones are just random or something I wanted to write, got it?**_

_**Story #11:**_Did you know that Inuyasha had a best friend before he fell in love with Kikyo? And what if that best friend was killed by Naraku while Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree with the magic arrow? And what if Inuyasha wanders around with Kagome and the others looking for her? And what if her dead spirit is manifested into a ghost who was wandering the land with an unknown purpose? And what if Inuyasha finds her and doesn't recognise her although she tries to make him see it's really her? What if she was granted special powers when she became a ghost? Find out in this story!

_**Story #12:**_ (This story is the one based off the song) In this story Inuyasha and everyone else is a human and in high school, got it? Well, the main character is a girl who lost the sparkle in her eyes cause of several events that no one really knows about. And it's up to Inuyasha to find what make's this girl the way she is. Could it have something to do with a certain jerky track star (Koga) who seems to dog the girls every move? And what's this about her house burning down when she was three and she was the only survivor out of her two older brothers and parents? Why does everyone call her Unreachable? You'll see in Unreachable 1: Sadness in Sparkles! (Which I hope to make a series)

**_Story #13:_ **Jasmine, a Japanese exchange student from America who is also a longtime penpal of Kagome Higurashi is finally coming to America! Although they often butt heads due to their differing personalities but they also often make it work. But Kagome is _slightly _creeped out around Jasmine 'cause she has two different colored eyes that seem to notice _**everything. **_Like Inuyasha and Kagome trying to sneak off to the futal era without her seeing which failed miserably. She actually does get to go to the futal era and actually turns out to be an amazing fighter.

**_Story #14:_ **A tomboyish Japanese girl who is one of Sota's best friends is hanging out around the well one day when something happens and she is dragged into the well by some force. She meets the sons and daughters of Inuyasha and the rest of the gang including Koga and Ayame. They quickly become fast friends and do everything together. She proves again and again that shes fearless and brave and that she can fight _**and** _act like a boy. It might have a cliffhanger, depending on if I want to write a sequel about it.


	7. The first of many Battles

**_Tigers don't purr_**

**_(Especially not for Wolves)_**

**_Hey guys I know I haven't written in a while but I just got back to school and was totally swamped by homework until today and couldn't write until now. Plus, I had a major case of writer's block, so sorry for the long wait, guys. I also am writing like ten more stories right now, three of which I might upload to this site depending if they're good or not. Thank you to all the people who favorited and followed my story, (Including my newest followers, Miumi-chan and jafcbutterfly) you guys are awesome! THANK YOU jafcbutterfly FOR MY VERY FIRST REVIEW EVER! THANK YOU, THANK, THANK YOU! Also since I'm an idiot with text lingo, would someone please tell me what dpl means? Koga is supposed to be here today but I got info from Ginta and Hakkaku that he's hunting a certain jewel finding girl. (*cough Kagome cough*) Now on to our daily chat._**

**_Me: Hello..._**

**_Ginta: What's wrong?_**

**_Hakkaku: Yeah, you seem down._**

**_Me: it's nothing..._**

**_Ginta: Are you sure?_**

**_Me: Not really, it's just my homework._**

**_Hakkaku: We can shred that/ I mean help you!_**

**_Me: Really? Thanks Guys!_**

**_Ginta and Hakkaku: *shreds homework*_**

**_Me: Go! Go! Go! Warning: Inuyasha may be OOC_**

**_I don't own anything, except my OC's._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The First of many Battles_**

((Kayla's POV))

As I drifted out of my peaceful dream I felt two warm **_somethings _**sleeping on both my sides. I turned onto my back and pushed myself up stretching out those d*** kinks you get when you sleep on something hard. I then looked over at the people or animals sleeping on either of my sides. One of which was a wolf and the other was _**KOGA!?** _"WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed, slapping him across the face as hard as I could, leaving an angry red mark on his face and it was already starting to bruise up. I then got up and walked out of there, ignoring the warning growls of the wolf demons as Koga was just starting to wake up.

((Koga's POV))

I immediately knew something was wrong when I woke up with an aching pain on my right cheek and the lingering scent of a certain _angry_ tiger half-demon who I could fuzzily see walking out of the den. "Where are you going?" I asked her with a curious edge in my voice. "Anywhere but here with a perverted a** like you!" She growled without looking back. "What the h*** is she talking about?" I thought angrily to myself as I got off the still warm bed. "Oh." I realized why she was mad. In regular circumstances I would have just let her storm off and leave the den but hey, she could see the jewel shards so I needed her. "You better get back here." I growled with a genuine edge in my voice. She turned her head, smiled evilly, and said, "Make me."

((Inuyasha's POV))

That d*** wolf demon stole my best friend. Probably just so he could get more shards of the Shikon jewel like any other random a** demon. Kagome and the others were out helping me look for that son of a b****. He already had three shards in his leg and he could tell when I was about to release the f***ing wind scar on that b****** when he totally chickened out and retreated. I was sniffing through the air to find the scent of that jick (jerk d***) when Shippo just _**HAD** _to make a comment about how I may not look like a mutt but I sure acted like one. "Oh and you want to try finding his scent!" I said and punched him on the head multiple times until Kagome warned me, "Inuyasha!" I frowned at her and said, "Fine, you can find his scent without me!" I turned and began to storm off but I was stopped by Kagome's voice saying, "Inuyasha, you know we can't find her without you, plus I have to return to my era soon because I have a test in 3 days." I turned around to see her staring at me with the 'puppy dog eyes' look on her face. "Fine." I said, annoyedly and rolled my eyes. She smirked and at me and I heard a sudden yell.

"You b****, come back here!" I heard the voice of that d*** wolf demon yelling at someone who was clearly laughing gleefully as they ran away from that jick who was chasing that person. But I recognized that laughter as I heard it so much during my childhood as the same person ran away from**_ ME_ **and teased the h*** out me all the time for being slower than her."Oh Kayla, what have you gotten yourself into now?" I thought, shaking my head at her idiocy. "Well, aren't you going to rescue her?" Kagome asked sounding very irked. (Most random word I could look up in a thesaurus.) "Maybe." I said, raising an eyebrow as I saw that d*** wolf chasing after chasing after her. I smirked at the wolf and said, "Having a problem, wolf?" He frowned and said, "It's none of your business, mutt!" A wolf demon came running up behind him and yelled,"Koga, Koga! The birds of paradise are attacking!" The wolf turned back to the other wolf demon and said, "D***! I'll get you, mutt!" That last part was sent in the general direction of where Kayla left (Or just jumped off the cliff).

((Kayla's POV))

I hadn't had this much fun, since I killed the dragon demon (Ha, you thought I was going to say years ago) a couple of days ago although the village was destroyed now. I was so mad at that son of a b**** but I was also sort of happy because I was doing some stuff (Including jumping off a cliff) that I hadn't done since Inuyasha and I were traveling around when I was, like nine. When I heard that other demon say something about the Birds of Paradise I turned back around and was just about to jump up the cliff and climb my way up when Inuyasha and his friends came up. Kagome ran up to me and asked, "Kayla, are you ok? We saw you run off that cliff." "Which was **_FREAKING_ **awesome, if I might add." Shippo said, happily. I smiled at his antics and replied to Kagome, "Yeah I'm fine, Inuyasha and I used to do this kind of stuff all the time." "Are you sure that f***ing wolf demon didn't do anything to you?" Inuyasha butted in. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes Inuyasha, I'm quite sure I haven't been r***d. But we have to go beat up those d*** Birds of Paradise." Inuyasha stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "And why would we do that?" I quickly covered up my outburst by saying, "Because, their leader has a jewel shard or two in his body."

But what I was really thinking is, "It doesn't have anything to do with me liking that d*** wolf tribe leader at all..." I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, knowing I had to focus, which earned me a couple strange looks from Kagome and Inuyasha. I noticed Miroku trying to edge around me to grope my butt again but I warned him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smiled stupidly and hopped on to Kirara, sitting right behind Sango. I rolled my eyes and sped up to Inuyasha, saying, "Since I actually know the way, wouldn't it be smarter if I led the way?" He just rolled his eyes (I think it was because Kagome was on his back.) and said snarkily, "Whatever." Soon we could hear the sounds of huge battle going on and it didn't sound like it was going in the wolves' favor. I drew my short swords and charged towards the sounds of the battle, with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango on Kirara charging in after me. Those things were heck of ugly, I mean one of them was a fat cream bird with huge yellow claws and grey wings with black dots on them. They had huge faces with sharp teeth that gnashed together every few minutes and to top it all off they had a f***ing naked person on top of them (Head-chest). I slashed the first wings off and made them crash into the ground with a huge thud. Soon Koga noticed me and the others beating the s*** out of the demons. He headed my way and asked me, "Hey do you see any jewel shards?"

A huge explosion sounded before I could answer his question with a smarta** answer and a ginormous Bird of Paradise burst out from the wall. "THERE'S ONE IN IT'S MOUTH!" I shrieked. He pushed me out-of-the-way of the f***ing bird and told, "Get out-of-the-way and let me do the fighting!" I scowled and him and yelled, "No way!" I headed for the jewel shard that I sensed in its mouth when one of its wing smacked me against the near canyon wall. I thrust one of the two of the swords into its mouth only to have it be smashed in half by the creatures powerful mouth. Koga punched the Bird of Paradise in the face in which it clamped on his arm where the shikon jewel shard was. I screamed at the monster and stabbed it with my remaining sword. But It wouldn't let go of his arm so I beat it up until it let go og his arm but it no longer had the sacred jewel shard in it so the monster would have let go of it anyways. Inuyasha leapt up to me and yelled, "I'm going to try the wind scar on this b******!" I nodded and let myself fall back towards the earth with Koga in my arms.

* * *

**_You like? Review and tell me how I did with this chapter. Again, I'm super sorry about the late chapter but thanks again to jafcbutterfly for reviewing! Now for our daily chat._**

**_Me: Hi again BoB, are you going to behave this time?_**

**_BoB: Yes..._**

**_Me: So I don't have to call Kayla on you?_**

**_BoB: What about your boyfriend, Ginta?_**

**_Me: *blushes* What boyfriend?_**

**_BoB: You know, the one right there._**

**_Ginta: Hi *kisses cheek*_**

**_Me: Shut up BoB!_**

**_Ginta: Do you want me to kill him?_**

**_Me: No, I can handle him! *evil grin*_**

**_BoB: UH OH! I better get going..._**

**_Me and Ginta: Bye BoB! Bye Guys!_**


	8. From Half-Demon to Human

**_Tigers don't Purr_**

**_(Especially not for Wolves)_**

**_Hi guys! See, I'm trying to be good and post as many chapters as I can so you guys don't get bored. Thank you again to my first reviewer, jafcbutterfly who will hopefully show up for a daily chat in the future. Anyways, thank you to BlackHamster96, hector4349, and Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl for favoriting and following my story. Extra thanks to BlackHamster96 for favoriting me as an author. Also, pm me if you want to chat or tell me if I skipped you in the favoriting and following. 506 views, wow thank you too all my viewers and reviwers! I'm thinking, as a treat for you guys, to write a short story about myself as an anime character and telling the story about how Ginta became Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Review or pm to tell me if you like it! Remember, please review to keep those chapters coming! ;) Onto our daily chat!_**

**_Me: I have no idea what I'm doing..._**

**_Miroku: I think I can help you with that._**

**_Me: Go away Miroku!_**

**_Miroku: Why?_**

**_Me: Why do you think? *raises eyebrow*_**

**_Miroku: Uhhhh...Bye!_**

**_Me: Well, onto the disclaimer!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (except my OC's), they all belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi!_**

**_Warning: If we switch POV's, remember some of the characters may seem OOC, also there is going to be much fluff due to stupid human emotions. (lol)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_From Half-Demon to Human_**

((Kayla's POV))

I had used most of my herbs helping the two wolf demons last night so there was really nothing I could do other than wait for Kagome to duck through the battle to get to us. "Are you ok?" She said looking at me and then she noticed Koga's arm, "That was a stupid question. Wait a sec, I'll get my stuff out." Out of that giant backpack (Is that what it's called?) of hers, she got some strange medicines and some white stuff that she bandaged his arm with. "Lucky you were there or else his wounds could be much worse." She said in a motherly tone. "Yeah, really d*** lucky." I muttered angrily under my breath. I heard a loud boom and watched Inuyasha finish off the demon with his Wind Scar. "M..u..t..t." Koga said, his voice crackling and hoarse. "My name isn't mutt, it's Kayla!" I said, glaring at him and then I laughed at my own stupidity. He had a stupid grin on his face when he said, "Why..are..you..laughing..?" "You shouldn't be talking!" Kagome said, concerned. "I..Don't..Care.." I answered Koga's question, "I'm laughing because I'm such an idiot!" Kagome looked at the two of us, started to smirk and said, "I'm going to leave you two alone for a minute because, uhhh..., I have to go get more supplies." I rolled my eyes and thought, "Kagome, you better not leave with this a**." He looked over at her retreating body and then turned to me, "You're..Not...An..Idiot!" The last part was rather loud and he tryed to push himself up with his elbows only to have me gently (for once) push him down again and say, "Don't try to move, Koga." Two of his demons came and helped him up and dragged him away. "Until next time Kayla." He said cockily. "What the h*** was that?" Inuyasha said angrily, coming up behind me. I turned on my heels and said a little bit pissed off, "Frankly, I'm not really sure any more." He glared at me with a raised eyebrow, "Sure you don't. Kayla, that jick captured you and you still protect him."

"Well maybe you'd protect someone too if their life was in danger, you a**!" I yelled in his face and then immediately regreted my choice of words as his face grew angry and yelled, "If you're so friendly with that wolf maybe you should go help him and just leave us behind!" I glared at him. "Fine then, maybe I will! I would much rather be with him then with an a** like you!" I yelled, my eyes brimming with tears, as I stomped off into the forest. As I increased my speed to a run I thought, "Why am I getting so emotional!" I noticed my normally auburn hair turn black before my eyes and I looked up at the moon. Sure enough, there was that f***ing full moon staring down at me with a seemingly smirk on it's face. I slowed my pace when I got to river and I almost didn't recognize the human that was staring back at me with her black hair and dark brown eyes that made her look like Kagome. But that 'her' was me because today was the _**LUCKY** _day that I was born. I saw another face appear in the water and I lifted my head to see Koga staring at me strangely. "What do you want?" I tryed to say with my usual tomboyish attitude which failed miserably due to my heart beating twice as fast as it's normal amount. "Stupid human emotions." I thought angrily. "Is that you, Kayla?" He said, confusedly. "Yeah, who else would it be?" "You're, You're human!" I glared at him. "I'm half demon you idiot, this is the day I turn human!" I looked down at ground with tears brimming with tears for no f***ing reason at all. I swore under my breath, "What the h*** is wrong with me?" "Kayla." Koga said softly.

"What?" I said, looking up. "Why are you crying?" He said kindly, for once in his life. (A/N: I just had to do that. XD) "No reason." I said quickly, staring at the ground again. He scooted closer and sat down next to me, so close that our shoulders were touching. "I'm sure there is a reason." He replied, gently lifting my chin up from where it was pointing towards the ground. "Why is he getting so close to me?" I thought, confused as our eyes met. Sky blue eyes met brown as he said, "There's nothing with being human for one day. Especially since it doesn't feel good when you slap me as a demon, so I'm happy that you can't hurt me." I smiled and lightly punched him in the arm. "Oww.. My arm still hurts, jerk." I blushed lightly and said, "Sorry, forgot about that." He looked kind of ashamed and rubbed his arm in the back of his head. "It's fine." He put his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him so my head was leaning on his shoulder. I blushed I looked down at the ground for the third time. His rough but soft hand caressed my cheek and once again lifted my chin up so I was staring straight into his beautiful sky blue eyes. "What the h*** am I thinking?" I thought angrily to myself at my idiocy. As if he saw my sour expression, Koga asked me, "Is anything wrong Kayla?" I looked away and said softly, "It's nothing that you need to know." "I think it is something. But maybe I can fix that." "What the-" He silenced my last words by kissing me, straight on the mouth. My cheeks spread a rosy red blush all over my face as I lightly kissed him back, noting his suprise at my compliation. My last thoughts before we broke apart were, "What the f*** just happened?"

* * *

_**Oooohhhhh... That last part took a long time to write and I was like blech the whole time because I'm a major tomboy and I can't take romance. Literally. I edited some of it so it's not as fake as it was before but it's still pretty crappy. So if this chapter is short and stupid just remember that. For our daily chat I will talk to one of my favorite characters in Inuyasha (besides Koga, of course.) It's Kohaku!**_

_**Me: Hi Kohaku!**_

_**Kohaku: Uh...Hi.**_

_**Me: Sorry.**_

_**Kohaku: It's fine.**_

_**BoB: Hi peeps!**_

_**Me: WTF, BoB!**_

_**Kohaku: Do you need me to slay him?**_

_**Me: I would usually say no, but YES PLEASE!**_

_**BoB: S***.**_

_**Me: Watch your language, theres children watching!**_

_**Kohaku: *Fights BoB***_

_**Me: YaY he's finally dead!**_

_**BoB's Ghost: I will never die!**_

_**Me: Oh come on!**_

_**Well, bye guys!**_


End file.
